Pretty Little Secrets
by MrsTobyCavanaugh
Summary: What if Alison returned after she'd been missing a year? How different would their lives be? R&R! Spoby/Haleb/Paily/Ezria/Alison&Noel/Maybe some Aria


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary; One year after Alison's dissaperance, she returns nicer and happier than ever. How will the girls react?

Aria Montgomery walked back into her home after being gone a year. It had been a year since her friend disappeared. A year since she'd lived in Rosewood. A year since her dad cheated on her mom, and a year since she lost touch with her best friends.

"Isn't it good to be back?" Her mom smiled as she walked into her daughters room and sat down, as her daughter checked herself in the mirror. She never did tell her mom about her dad. She didn't have the guts.

"I guess." Aria answered.

"You can't be sad already, we just got here."

"I'm not, I guess I'm just nervous about being back. I haven't spoken to my friends in years, if I can even still call them that." Aria sighed.

"Why don't you call them?" Her mom asked, holding the phone out to her.

"Where's my soccer kit?!" Aria's brother, Mika, yelled.

Aria and her mom giggled, then walked out the room. They walked into the living room to find Justin searching through boxes, and her dad in the kitchen.

"I have soccer practice in fifteen minutes and my soccor kit is in a million of these boxes." Mike said, and Aria rolled her eyes. "Got it!" He yelled in victory.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride." They walked to the car, and drove to the school. When they arrived, Mike got out.

"What time do you want me to pick you up?"

"I dunno, six?" He suggested.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some food." She stated.

"Whatever." He said, walking off. Aria drove off.

~Next scene~

"Hmm, I just can't decide. They're all so pretty." Hanna Marin said, trying on a pair of sunglasses. "Can I see the Dolce & Gabbanna ones?"

"I don't know..." The sales person began.

"Please?" She said, smiling a hundered watt smile at him.

He smiled back, "Okay."

"Hey Han, what do you think of this scarf?" Hanna's best friend, Mona, asked her.

"Oh it's great, for your mom." Hanna answered. Mona shuddered, walked off and Hanna laughed.

She noticed one of her ex-best friends across the room. She put the sunglasses on top of her head and smiled. "I'll be back in a minute."

She descended towards her companion, "Well, Spencer Hastings shopping here? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah, me either. I have to meet my sister's fiancee tonight, so I have to look presentable."

Hanna laughed, "Of course. I can't believe it's been a year."

"Did you see the paper today?" Spencer asked.

Hanna frowned, "Yeah. She's gone but she's everywhere."

Spencer smiled and gave a half hearted smile, walking over to the check out.

"And you need something that screams I look hot!" Hanna said fiddling through the racks and picking out a top.

"Have you met my sister? I can't out-do her."

"Oh please, I'm sure once is fine." Hanna said and handed her the top.

Spencer hesitated a moment then snatched the top from her, "Thanks." She smiled.

Hanna smiled back, then walked away heading out the shops. She put the sunglasses over her eyes and a security guard came running up to her and grabbed her arm.

She turned around, "You forgot this." He said, handing her her bag.

She grabbed it off him, "Thank you." She smiled, and walked off towards the elevators where Mona was waiting.

"I thought for sure he'd caught you."

"Me too." Both girls laughed, and headed out.

~Next Scene~

Aria sat at an empty bar, well empty apart from the one cute guy that sat a couple of seats away from her.

"So, hey. I'm Ezra." He smiled.

"Aria." She smiled back.

"Well Ashley, can I get you a drink?" He asked.

"No thanks." She replied.

"Okay. So, what are you doing with your life?" He asked.

"I'm a writer. Well trying to be." She giggled. "I'm still at the beginners stage, but I love it anyway so I don't mind."

"Ah, I love English." He smiled, and she looked up at him, smiling back.

They chatted for a while, until he and Aria ended up in the toilet. Together.

~Next Scene~  
Emily looked at her mom as she handed her a basket. "What's this?"

"A welcome gift for the new neighbours." Her mom smiled. "I just can't believe that someone would actually move into that house."

Emily sighed, "Mom, it has been a year. The family probably know nothing about what happened."

"Yeah your right. It just seems so strange."

"I know." Emily sighed picking up the basket and walking out the house. As she walked up to Ali's old house, she was met by a tall-ish girl with medium length, dark brown hair. She grinned at Emily.

"Hi! I'm Maya."

"Emily." She smiled, shaking hands with the girl. She then handed her the basket and Roxy smiled.

"Thanks. I was just about to go for a walk, if you wanna come?" Maya asked, and Emily nodded. The girls went for a walk, and got to know eachother a little better.

"So, you don't seem like your happy about me moving into that house."

Emily sighed, "It's not that. It's just my friend used to live there."

"Oh. Where does she live now?"

Emily shrugged, "She went missing a year ago and noone's seen her since." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." Maya frowned. "Did they never find her body?"

"No." Emily shook her head, "They called off the search a while ago. They're still trying to figure out what happened that night though."

"Sorry." Maya said again, rubbing Emily's arm comfortingly.

They reached Maya's and Emily turned to her, "It's okay. I've gotten used to answering questions. Anyway, I should go but it was nice meeting you."

"Same to you." Maya smiled, "Maybe I'll see you round?"

"For sure." Emily smiled, and hugged Maya. She then kissed her on the cheek, and looked into her eyes. Emily shook her head, and walked away.

~Next Scene~  
Aria walked up to the school entrance, sighing as she climbed each step.

"Aria?" Emily asked, as she came up behind Aria.

"Hey, Emily!" Aria smiled and gave her old friend a hug.

"When did you get back? You should have called."

"Just yesterday and if you hadn't noticed we kinda all lost touch, Em." Aria replied with a sad smile.

Emily sighed, and they walked to class together. "So, I hear the new teacher is really hot." Emily smirked, walking to her desk.

Aria took the desk next to her and gave a small laugh. Hanna and Mona then walked into the classroom.

"Is that Hanna?!"

"Yeah. And Mona."

"Oh my god." Aria gasped.

"Yeah I know. They're the 'it' girls now."

"And Spencer?" Aria asked as Spencer walked into the room and gave a small smile to Hanna.

"Yeah. They don't talk much either."

"You mean they're friendly but not friends?"

Emily nodded, "We didn't just loose touch with you."

Aria looked down towards her book as the teacher came in and wrote _'Mr Fitz'_ on the blackboard. He then turned around to look at his class.

"Holy crap." He said, looking at Aria. It was Ezra.

The whole class turned to look at her, and she looked up noticing Ezra. Her phone then bleeped. She fumbled around in her bag and picked it up.

'_Aria: Maybe teachers fool around with their students all the time. You can ask your dad that. - A'_

"Alison?" She whispered, shook her head then shot her phone in her bag and turned to look at the teacher.

~*Next Scene*~  
Emily wrapped a towel around herself, and walked into the cold locker room to get changed. She smiled at a few of the other students on her way to her locker, then opened it up. A note was taped to the top of her locker. She ripped it off and read it.

_Hi Emily. I see you've found another friend to kiss. - A'_

Emily gasped and looked around slightly. Seeing no one she put the note back in her locker and got out her clothes.

~Next Scene~  
"Sorry for just turning up like this." Emily said, sitting on a bench.

"It's fine." Aria smiled, "Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Emily sighed, and averted her eyes. She then looked back to Aria, "Somebody left a note in my locker.

Aria gasped, "From A?"

Emily nodded and sighed again, "It was..."

"Personal?"

Emily nodded, "Only Alison could have known." She said, biting her lip.

"I think she's playing with us."

~Next Scene~  
Someone banged on the door of Hanna's house. She ran to the door, "I'll get it!" She shouted to her mom.

She pulled open the door to find a police officer stood there, "Hanna Marin?"

"Yes?" She asked as her mom came to the door.

"We have accounts of you stealing a pair of sunglasses from Rosewood Mall." He said, and Hanna glanced at her mom who glanced back.

"There must be some kind of mistake."

"I'm sorry but for now, we have evidence. You're under arrest." He said as Hanna turned round for him to handcuff her.

~Next Scene~  
Hanna sat in the waiting room as her mom spoke to the head police officer. She looked beside her to see a bowl of chocolates. She picked up a handful as her phone went off. She then dropped them back into the bowl.

_'Careful Han, I hear prison food makes you fat. - A'_

Hanna's eyes went wide and she put her phone in her bag. Her mom came out a few seconds later.

"What's happening?"

"I'm taking care of it."

"But mom..."

"I said, I'm taking care of it." Her mom answered and walked out of the police station.

~Next Scene~  
Spencer laid on her bed, reading a book. She heard a giggle outside, and got up too see who it was. She looked out the window too see her sister, Melissa and her newest fiancee, Wren.

She sighed and looked away from the window, looking at her laptop and noticing she had a message. She walked over to read it.

_'Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends. But remember, if you kiss, I tell. - A'_

Emily stared at the email. She slowly stood and walked to her other window slowly, she could see Alison's house from that window. She stared out of it for a moment, and flashed her eyes to Alison's old room. She spotted a flash of blonde hair, and looked on, shocked.

"Alison?" She whispered to herself.

~Next scene~

Emily was walking along the sidewalk when a police car zoomed past her. She looked over to where the car was headed, and it headed straight for Maya's. There was three police cars outside of the house. Emily quickly ran up, pushing herself through the crowd of people.

"Maya!" She yelled as she spotted her new friend. She hugged her. "I thought you were hurt."

"I'm fine, just in shock." Maya replied.

"What's happened?"Her eyes wandering everywhere.

"There's something you should know. Your friend..." Maya began but Emily was no longer listening. A girl with blonde curly hair, about 5'6 emerged from the house. _Alison._

Emily gasped and ran over to Alison. "Alison? Is it really you?"

Alison looked at her with a big grin on her face. "Oh Emily! I missed you so much!" She took Emily in her arms and gave her a giant hug.

~Next scene~

Spencer stood beside Aria, and Hanna came up behind them on the sidewalk. "What do you think has happened now?" Aria asked with a sigh. "Rosewood just can't catch a break."

"Maybe we should go over there?" Spencer asked, and the other two nodded. The trio began walking over to Alison's old house. They found Emily on the front yard hugging a blonde girl. "Is that..."

"Alison?" Hanna whispered.

Alison lifted her head and looked towards the girls. She ran over to them and they all wrapped her in a group hug.

"You're back! I can't believe you're back! This feels so surreal!" Aria exclaimed, and Ali laughed slightly.

"I can't tell you anything here. It's not safe. We'll talk later." She whispered.

~Later that Night~  
The reunited five girls gathered in Spencer's living room. Her parents were away in Philedelphia for the week, and Melissa was in the barn with Wren.

"What's going on Alison? Where did you go? Why did you leave?" Spencer asked question after question.

"I stayed with a relative for a year. I, I had to get away." Alison answered. "Someone was after me, they knew my every move. I was frightened, and afraid they might hurt me. So I left. I told no one, not even my parents or Jason." She looked down, and the girls shot each other looks. "I decided to come back because, well, I missed you guys. I missed my family. I didn't want to give up my life because some low-life was threatening me."

"You could have called." Aria said.

Alison smiled at her. "I lost your numbers. I threw my phone away in hope that the person would stop texting me. They did."

"Alison... There's something you should know." Emily began, and Alison looked at her. "After you went missing, Aria left for Iceland for a year. She came back yesteray. Ever since she got back, we've been recieveing texts. We think it might be from the same person that was teting you."

"From A?" Alison whispered, and Emily nodded. "Oh, god." She buried her face into her hands. "I'm sorry," She stood up. "I did everything I could to protect you guys. I should never have came back. I'm sorry." She said, and left the house.

A/N: First chapter. I wrote out most of the pilot but not exactly the same because we all know how it went. Anyway, this is my first Pretty Little Liars story and I quite like this idea but I'm not sure if I should continue with it. Anyway, leave me your reviews and let me know If I should and what you think :)


End file.
